Is This the End?: A New Begining
by Lady Sylver
Summary: Complete What happens after the ending of Is This the End? Will the Sailor Senshi recover from their loss or will the planet fall into the hands of evil? This is part 2 to Is This the End?


(This is the Sequel to Is this the End?) Prologue 

"I watched as you were poisoned, and I felt nothing. I watched as Midnight gave his last bit of energy to you so you could say goodbye, and I felt something. I watched as you comforted your friends, and I felt tears fill my eyes. I watched as you died, and I cried. "I feel feelings I have not felt in a long time because of you. If I had only known what you could have done for me before I destroyed you. Please forgive me." Speaks the voice of a female in a whisper. As she speaks those words, a bright light surrounds the body of the young girl and fills the room with the light. The girl's body grows brighter and brighter. As the body reaches its brightest point, it turns to dust and the light vanishes. After the light vanishes, she feels something in her hand. She looks down and sees a crystal lying there. As she looks into the crystal, she feels herself transform into something she was once long ago. She looks back up at the people that had watched their friend die and lets her tears flow freely as she vanishes from the room. ________________________________ 

Friend or Foe 

Over the sleeping town of Tokyo, the night sky grows darker as the clouds come rolling in. Occasionally, flashes of light overtake the darkness. As the flashes of light come faster and brighter, the rain that has been burdening the clouds begins to fall to the earth below. As the rain falls, the face of a young woman begins to appear in the clouds. After a few moments, the face comes into view and she begins to look around. If anybody could see her, they would be able to see that she is searching for someone or something. She continues to look around as a body begins to form under the head. By the time that she finds what she is looking for, she has a fully formed body. The ghostly figure looks down at her now formed body and nods with approval. She looks back in the direction that holds the place she has been searching for and wills herself in that direction. As she begin her trip to the place she had been searching for the rain stops and the clouds disappear. In the sky above the city a beautiful crescent moon comes into view where the figure had once been. Within a few moments, she is floating in front of the building that she found. Upon finding the window she wants she wills herself to that window and gazes in at the figure of a man sitting in a chair. _________________________________ 

Darien 

The man sits there staring at a picture of him and a young woman. The young woman in the picture is a blonde with pigtails in her hair. They both look so happy in the picture. It makes the ghostly figure smile until she sees the look of sadness that is in the man's eyes. As the ghostly figure looks into the man's eyes, tears begin to fall down his face. The man stands and walks over to the picture that he has been staring at. He picks up the picture and hugs it to his chest. "Serena, I miss you so much. I should have been there with you instead of leaving to follow my dreams." As he says these words tears begin to fall down his face even harder. "Please forgive me, my love," is the last thing he chokes out before the tears completely take away his voice. He takes the picture he still has hugged to his chest and walks back over to his chair where he collapses into a new flood of tears. The ghostly figure sees this and wills herself into the room to stand next to the man. She wants so much to hold him in her arms and to comfort him, but she knows she can not do these things. While the ghostly figure looks down at the man, a knock comes to the door. The man looks up at the door, but he really does not want to answer the door. He knows who it is. Everyday since Serena died they have come to see him, but he has always ignored the knocks. As he turns to ignore the knocks this time, as he had every other time, he heard a familiar voice. "Darien, we know that you're in there. It's been six months since she died. You can't hide forever." Darien hears these words and begins to stand-up. He is going to go into his room so that he can ignore them, but then the voice begins to speak again. "You're not the only one that hurt." He can hear the tears in the voice as these words are spoken. He sighs and starts walking to the door. On the way he replaces the picture. When he gets to the door he looks out the peephole and sees Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita standing there. He can tell by the look on the face of the one with dark hair that he has been right in assuming that she has been the speaker. As he stands there looking at the four girls that stand there, the blonde begins to speak. "We are not leaving this time." Darien lets out another sigh. He can see the determination of the four girls that stand outside his door. He slowly unlocks the door and lets the girls into the apartment. As he is letting the girls into the apartment the ghostly figure wills herself into a dark corner of the room. She knows who these four girls are, and she does not want to take the chance that they will feel her presence in the room. She watches from her corner as Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita came in and stand next to Darien. "We came to see how you are doing," says Ami in a calm voice. Darien looks into the faces of Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita. He can see that they have been crying, and he can see that that is not the only reason that they have come to see him. He knows that he should have seen them before this, but it was just so painful. Every time that he looks at them he keeps hoping to see Serena standing with them, but that will not happen. As he is thinking that, the only words that slipped through his lips are, "I am okay." He knows that they know it is a lie, but what else is there to say. The girls push Mina forward. Since Serena is gone she became the new leader of the Sailor Scouts. Because of her new role she is given the duty to tell Darien what happened at the scout meeting that happened that day. "We had a scout meeting today," Mina begins. "Even though Serena is gone, we want you to still fight with us. You are a good ally. The only thing is that we don't know if or when the evil is going to show up." Mina looks at each of the girls for help. She isn't sure how to tell him that they are leaving to go finish their dreams. Before Mina is able to finish her speech Darien speaks up. "You guys are leaving again, aren't you?" Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita look at him in surprise. All Mina can say is a whispered, "Yes." "Serena would have wanted us to go on. We each contacted the places that we were. They said that there is no problem in us coming back," Ami says in a calm voice. "I'm not leaving," is Darien's reply. "We were suppose to be together forever. How could it be taken away?" Darien begins to cry. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita rush to him to try and comfort him, but it is of no use. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita realize that they can not comfort him and turn to leave. "Goodbye, Darien," comes the voices of Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita as they leave the apartment. As the door shuts he goes back to the chair that he was sitting in before the girls came. He begins to stare at the picture of him and Serena once again. The ghostly figure comes out of her hiding place. She goes back to standing beside Darien. She waves her hand over his head, then places her ghostly hand on his head. "Sleep now, My Love. Dream of the past and the future. Never give up on the future," the sweet voice of the ghostly figure drifts through the air. Darien's eyes begin to close. He looks one last time at the picture of the smiling girl that is sitting next to him on the hill of grass and falls to sleep. The first good sleep that he has had in six over months. The figure watches him for a while before she leaves. When she sees a smile on his face she knows he will sleep the night away dreaming only happy dreams. She then knows that she can leave him for the night to finish her visits. Before she leaves she brushes her ghostly lips over his lips. _________________________________ 

Who Will Guard the Prince? 

Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita walk down the stairs in silence. They don't know what to do with their friend. They aren't even sure if what they have decided is the right thing to do, but they can't keep moping about the loss of Serena. "I will keep an eye on him," Raye tells to the others. She knows that they are thinking the same thing that she is. Even though the Moon Princess is dead, they still need to protect the Prince of the Earth. "I am going back to the temple. I will meet you at the airport tomorrow." With that Raye leaves Ami, Mina, and Lita standing there. Lita looks at the two remaining girls with a look of sadness in her eyes. "I am going to go say goodbye to Serena, would you guys like to come?" All the others can do is nod their reply. They head to the cemetery to say their good-byes to their once loyal and trusting friend. _______________________________________ 

To Follow a Friend 

As the ghostly figure leaves the now sleeping Darien, she goes to see where Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita have gone. She wants so much to talk to them and to tell them that she is there, but she knows she can't. She has already interfered more than she is supposed to. She watches as Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita walk out of the building. They stand next to each other none knowing what to say. Then Raye tells them that she is going home and that she will meet them at the airport in the morning. She turns and leaves not even waiting to hear an answer from the others. Raye starts to run in the direction of the temple. The ghostly figure can feel the pain that she is feeling and wants to comfort the now crying priestess, but she turns back to Ami, Mina, and Lita. The three remaining girls talked a little, but the ghostly figure is not able to hear what they say. Then they start off in the opposite direction as Raye. The figure has a good idea as to where they are headed. They are leaving in the morning, so she figures that they are going to go say goodbye to their friend. The figure realizing this wills her body to the place that they will arrive. When she arrives at the spot a grave stands in front of her. On the grave there are many flowers and cards. Two lanterns are lit on either side of the marker. On the marker the following words are written: Serena Loving Daughter and Friend The figure knows that there is no body under that marker. There had been no body to place in a grave, but the marker was put there for everyone to have some place to come an honor her memory. As the figure continues to look at the marker, she sees a glint of light come from the top of it. She wills her body closer to see what could have caused it. When she approaches, she sees there is a hole in the top of the marker. In the hole lays a beautiful gold locket. She puts her ghostly hand out towards the locket and it begins to play its melody. She looks at it in a very sad way. That locket has survived many years. It was given to Prince Darien on a long ago night when he lost his Moon Princess the first time. 

?flashback? Princess Serena hands Prince Darien the Star Locket. "So you will always remember me and the time that we shared on the moon." Prince Darien takes the Star Locket and gazes upon it. He leans over to kiss Princess Serenity. As he begins to kiss her a loud crash is heard as the Negaverse attacks. ?end flashback? As she comes back to reality, she hears footsteps. She turns towards the direction that the footsteps are coming from and sees Ami, Mina, and Lita walking towards the grave. She wills herself into a clump of trees that are not too far away, hoping that they will not see her or sense her presence. ________________________________________ Revelations Raye reaches the temple before she finally slows down. She doesn't want her friends to leave, but she knows they have to. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita and Artemis decided that maybe if they split up again Etheria would come back. They know that they wounded her pretty bad, but they don't know if she died. They wished that Luna had helped them to set up the plan, but she has been missing since Serena died. Mina and Lita wanted to let Darien in on the plan, but he was in no mood to listen to them. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita hated to see him this way, but he is going to have to decide when he is going to begin to live again. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita had been in shock for a while, but they knew that they had to get on with life. They, as well as Darien, had watched their friend die and could not do a thing about it. Serena had been in Darien's arms when her body disappeared. Things are not happening the way that they are supposed to. The day Serena died destiny failed them all. When Raye enters the temple, she heads straight for the Sacred Fire. As she enters the room she sits down in front of the fire. She wants to check on the earlier storm. The storm just didn't seem right to her. She figures that maybe the Sacred Fire can tell her something about it. "Oh, Sacred Fire, show me what caused the storm tonight," Raye begins. Almost immediately, the fire begins to show her a picture. This picture is like none that she has ever received before. It is so vivid. It is as if something besides the Great Fire wants her to see this. The picture that comes into view is of the dark clouds. As she looks at the dark clouds a face begins to appear. The face is taking on the features of a young woman. As the features become more defined Raye's mouth drops open. She knows who the person is. The picture fades and she hears a voice on the wind, "Don't tell." A chill runs down her spine and she leaves the room, not believing what she had just seen. _________________________________________ 

The Dark World 

A figure of a young woman looks through a mirror at Earth. The young woman focuses in on the sleeping form of Darien. A smile crosses over the face of the young woman. "Soon, I'll be strong enough to over take Earth. When I do you will be mine," the young woman says to the picture in her mirror. "My mother weakened your precious Sailor Scouts by destroying Sailor Moon, but I will take possession of you, Prince of the Earth." An evil cackle fills the castle. The young woman turns to look at a spot on the wall. "Now, Mother, I hope you are having fun in the void. You had your chance and you screwed up. I will finish what you could only begin." She looks away and begins to laugh again. _________________________________________ 

Is There Trouble at the Resting Place? 

Ami, Mina, and Lita are almost to the gravesite when they hear a noise coming from that direction. They look at each and nod. Each pulls out their transformation sticks and ready themselves to call out their transformation phrases. They are not going to take any chances. "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" When they finish their transformation, they run to the gravesite. As they approach they don't see anything there, but they realize that the sound is a familiar sound. They split up and begin their search. "Jupiter, Mercury, come here." Sailor Venus is standing by the marker that has been put in place to honor Serena. As the girls approach, she points to the stone. The two girls look down to see what Venus is pointing. They see Serena's locket imbedded in the marker. It is playing the song that they have heard so many times during the times when Darien and Serena would breakup. "Darien has been here," is Jupiter's surprised response. The girls thought that he had never been here. Seeing that there is no danger around the girls de-transform and go to go say their good-byes. ________________________________________ 

Darien's Dream 

He thinks that he hears a familiar voice, but he has no chance to figure it out because he falls asleep. As he drifts off to sleep he begins to dream. He is sitting by a lake looking out at a flock of ducks that are swimming. He is waiting for Serena to join him to watch the sunset. He looks up from the ducks just in time to see a girl with blonde hair running towards him. He stands up just in time to capture her in his arms. "Hi, Muffin." He had forgotten how beautiful her voice was. He grabs her and holds her close. "What was that for?" "I've missed you." Everything in the dream begins to change to one of his future self. Beside him stands Neo-Queen Serenity and their daughter, Rini. He looks over at the two. A smile crosses his face. Rini seeing this and runs to her father. "What are you smiling for, Daddy?" "I am just happy to see you and your mother." The dream begins to change once more. The dream this time turns to the days when he and Serena were on the moon all those centuries ago. It is the last dance that they had shared before the Negaverse had killed them and forced her mother to send them to the future of Earth. As he watches the two figures dance he hears a familiar noise traveling through the night sky. This sound causes Darien to wake up. "Serena," he says in a sad voice. He gets up and walks out onto the balcony. The sound that has woke him up can still be heard traveling through the air. He realizes that it is the locket. "How can the locket be playing," he thinks to himself. "Only Serena or I can actually make the locket play." With that realization, he grabs his transformation rose, transforms into Tuxedo Mask and heads for the place that he put the locket. _________________________________________ 

Star Locket 

He runs as fast as he can towards the cemetery. He wants to find out who can make the locket play. As he approaches the gravesite, he sees Lita, Ami, and Mina standing there. "Good morning, Ladies." Tuxedo Mask says to them. Ami, Mina, and Lita turn to see Tuxedo Mask standing behind them. "We hadn't expected to see you here." "I hadn't expected to be here, Lita. The Star Locket called to me." Lita, Ami, and Mina turn to the Star Locket and listen as it keeps playing its song. Tuxedo Mask walks over to the locket and puts his hand on it. As his hand touches the locket, it stops playing its song. Ami, Mina and Lita look up at Tuxedo Mask in surprise. "You can make the locket work," Mina says in a surprised tone. "Yes, but I am trying to figure out how it got started in the first place." He turns to look at each girl. "You guys have touched the locket before and it would not play for any of you, right?" Each girl nods in agreement. "When the locket was made, it was made to only play for Princess Serenity. During the time of the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity gave the locket to Prince Darien as a reminder of their love. When the locket was given to him, he was given the ability to make it play. So you see there are only two people who can make it play." "You and Serena," Mina, Ami, and Lita say at the same time. "So, if you two are the only ones that can make it play, then why was it playing?" "Good question, Mina. And a question that I would like to find an answer to." "It was playing when we got here. We don't know how it got started. We do know that there was no one here," Ami explains. "At least," Lita starts, "no one that we saw." Tuxedo Mask turns to look around at the area surrounding them. There is flash of light in the trees that surround the cemetery. "Contact Raye and transform!" Tuxedo Mask yells as he starts toward where the flash of light happened. __________________________________________ 

Calling Sailor Mars 

Raye is in her room. She keeps thinking about what she had seen in the Sacred Fire. The Fire has never lied to her before, so why would it tell a lie now. Besides that voice she heard is not a voice that she can forget. She had heard that voice so many times over the last few years, she knows who it belongs to. No matter what her head tells her, she knows she has to believe what she heard and her heart tells her. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her communicator. She pushes the button to answer the call and Ami's face appears in the viewer. "Raye, we need you at Serena's grave site. Something's going on." As Ami finishes her sentence Sailor Venus comes into view over Ami's shoulder. "I'll be there soon." Raye shuts off her communicator and runs outside to a place where she can not be seen by anyone. "Mars Star Power!" Within seconds, she is transformed and heading to Serena's gravesite. _____________________________________ 

Surprise and Panic 

The ghostly figure finds herself a spot that is close enough that she can hear what they are say, but far enough away that they can not feel her presence. She looks back at Mina, Ami, and Lita and notice that they have changed into their scout forms. She is not sure why they have done this, but then she hears the locket playing its music and knows why they have changed. "They must have heard the locket and thought that something was wrong," she thinks to herself. Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury walk over to the marker and de-transform. She watches and listens as each one says their good-byes. The ghostly figure is so intent on listening to the good-byes, that she does not even notice that Tuxedo Mask has arrived. "Good morning, Ladies." The ghostly figure's eyes go straight to the owner of that voice. She can not do anything as she stands there looking at him. She wants to rush out of her hiding spot and say, "I'm here. I don't want to see any of you cry anymore. Please help me." She can't do those things; all she can do is stand there and watch. The figure listens as Tuxedo Mask relates the story of the locket. Then she hears the subject that makes her flee the scene. They want to know how the locket got started. The figure knows that she can't stay around and disappears in a flash of light. ______________________________________ 

Could Be Trouble 

Tuxedo Mask turns to look around at the area surrounding them. There is a flash of light in the trees that surround the cemetery. "Contact Raye and transform!" Tuxedo Mask yells as he starts toward where the flash of light happened. Mina and Lita yell out their transformation phrases as Ami contacts Raye on the communicator. "Raye, we need you at Serena's grave site. Something's going on." Ami tells Raye as Sailor Venus comes up behind Ami. "I'll be there soon," is Raye's response and turns off the communicator. "Ami, transform and catch up. We are going after Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Venus yells as she and Sailor Jupiter head in the direction that he has gone. "Mercury Star Power!" Ami transforms into Sailor Mercury and heads in the direction that all the others have gone. When she arrives at the spot that the others have stopped, she sees that Tuxedo Mask has taken off his mask and is staring at something in his hand. Mercury looks at his hand and sees a familiar object there. She looks up at Tuxedo Mask and sees tears forming in his eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" "Yes, it is Serena's transformation brooch," Tuxedo Mask answers in a choked voice. "Mercury, see if you can find anything with your computer," Venus takes charge of the situation. She wants answers, and she wants them now. "I thought it had disappeared with Serena?" Jupiter asks. Tuxedo Mask wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, then he answers Jupiter's question. "When Serena died and turned to dust, everything on her also turned to dust and blew away. I want to know how her brooch got here from the Dark World?' "Mercury, have you figured anything out yet?" "What's she suppose to figure out, Venus?" All three girls and Tuxedo Mask turn to see Mars standing there. Venus begins telling her what has happened since they arrived at the cemetery. Mercury turns to look at the others. "The only thing that I can tell you is that it is defiantly Serena's brooch, but according to the readings I am getting the Silver Crystal that is suppose to be there is gone. I also don't know how it got here." Tuxedo Mask looks down at the brooch and finds the button to open it. There is a small hole where the crystal should be. He shows the brooch to the other as if to confirm what Mercury said is true. "We need to find that crystal before it falls into the wrong hands." "Raye and I can do that, Venus. The three of you are leaving in a few hours." "We aren't leaving you two to do this on your own. We are a team, and there is a reason to keep the team together now." Venus looks at Mercury and Jupiter to see if they agree with her. They both nod their confirmation. "Then it is settled. We need to de-transform, Mina needs to go and get Artemis, and the rest of us will head to my apartment where we can rest until tonight. Then we will go in search of the Silver Crystal." "Tuxedo Mask, I need to go to the temple. Then I will meet you all at your place." They all de-transform and head to the places that they need to go. __________________________________________ 

The New Enemy 

In Dark World, Etheria's daughter is just waking up from her energy boost. She wants to help build her strength up so that she can kill what is left of the scouts and take possession of the Prince of Earth. "I think that it is time to let the scouts know that someone is around. Besides, I feel like having some fun," she begins to laugh an evil laugh that fills the whole room. "Now, let me see who can I use?" She walks out of the room thinking about whom to send to Earth to destroy the scouts. __________________________________________ 

Mina 

Mina gets home and goes straight to her room. Artemis is curled up in the middle of her bed sleeping. She walks over to the sleeping cat and puts a hand on his head and scratches his ears. An eye of the sleeping cat opens to see who is there. When he sees that it is Mina both eyes come open and he goes to greet her. "Hey, Mina, what's up?" Mina walks over to her closet and pulls a few articles of clothing out and a bag. She shoves the clothes into the bag. As she does these things she begins to relate the story to Artemis. "This is starting to get really weird, Mina, but I'm sure the scouts can figure it out." Mina runs over to the white cat and gives him a big hug before throwing him over a shoulder and running out of her room. She pauses long enough before leaving the house to leave a note for her parents. __________________________________________ 

Is This the End of Sailor Mars? 

Raye isn't sure what to do. After she saw what the others had found, she wants to tell them what she had seen in the Sacred Fire, but the voice had told her not to. She hurries back to the temple. She wants to ask the Sacred Fire for help again. "Maybe it had been wrong before," she thinks to herself. As she approaches the temple she feels a strange presence. As she pulls her transformation stick out, a strange cat looking creature materializes in front of her, but it is facing towards the temple and does not see her. Raye looks at her communicator and hits the first button that she finds. Within seconds Lita's face appears on the screen. "Temple now! There's a creature." Raye doesn't even wait for a response. She shuts off her communicator and yells her transformation phrase. "Mars Star Power!" Within seconds, Sailor Mars is standing in her place. "Stop right there, Dark World Trash," she yells at the creature. "Ah, Sailor Mars, I was looking for you," the creature tells her. "I'm here to send you to be with your precious Moon Princess." As the creature finishes those words he throws a ball of energy that he had ready at Mars. Mars is so close to the creature that she has no time to react. The ball of energy heads straight for her. She knows that the beam will hit her and she will die. "I'll be with you soon, Serena," she whispers as the ball nears her. _____________________________________________ 

Not on my Watch 

The ghostly figure has no where to go, and no one to talk to. She is getting very lonely. She has never been one that liked to be quiet, so this is torture to her. She finally figures out a place that she can go to and have someone to at least listen to, the temple. She has been there for a little while when she can feel Raye's presence coming back to the temple. She knows that she has to hide. If anyone is going to feel her presence it will be Raye, but then she feels something else in the same area. She is concerned about Raye. She wills her ghostly form to the spot that she thinks Raye is and finds something that she doesn't like. A creature is in front of Sailor Mars. It has an energy ball where Sailor Mars can not see it. The ghostly figure can tell that if that ball hits Sailor Mars she will not survive. As the creature releases the energy, she sees the look on Mars's face. Mars knows that there is nothing she can do to save herself from the attack. "I'll be with you soon, Serena," she whispers as the ball nears her. Those few words jar the ghostly figure into motion even though she is not supposed to interact with any of person while she is here. She can not stand by and watch Sailor Mars die. She quickly thinks of the form that she wants her body to take. As she thinks of the shape, the words she has uttered so many times comes out of her mouth even though it makes no difference to her ghostly body if she says them or not. "Moon Crystal Power!" Within seconds, the ghostly form takes on the appearance of Sailor Moon. As she finishes her transformation, she grabs her tiara from her head and flings it at the ball of energy. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara heads for the ball of energy and gets there just before it is able to strike Sailor Mars. The minute that the tiara gets back to her ghostly hand, she holds it out once more, "Fly true and help me to kill this beast for Mars. I don't want her to be with me, I want to be with her." "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara flies off once more, but this time straight for the creature. As the tiara flies at the creature it begins to glow brighter. By the time it gets to the creature it is so bright it hurts to look at it. As the tiara hits the creature, there is a scream of anguish and the creature turns to dust. As the creature dies, the ghostly figure reverts back to the way she looked before, just like Serena. She hopes that her friend will just think it was a dream or that some how she had gotten in a lucky shot, but she knows that Raye is to smart for all that. She takes a hiding place up in the trees so that when the others arrive they will not see her. The ghostly figure of Serena also wants to keep an eye on her friend. ________________________________________ 

Mar's Confusion 

When the light dies away, Sailor Mars looks up to see Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask running up to where she is. She looks around to see if she can see the ghost, but it is no where to be seen. She thinks that maybe she dreamt the whole thing, but there is no way that happened. She sees the look in her friend's eyes. They are confused and worried about her. They are also trying to figure out what she is looking for. As she keeps looking around, she de-transforms, as well as everyone else. She wants permission from Serena to tell the others, but in a way she already has that permission. She doesn't know what to do, so she does the only thing she could think of, she begins to yell. "Serena, why did you leave me like this? Why didn't you let the creature take me? I should never have let you out of my sight. I should have been there to protect you. Why did you protect me when I could not and did not protect you?" As Raye begins to yell all these things, tears begin to run down her face. The others do not know what to do. They just look at their poor friend as she sits on the ground and cries. They are all in shock to see Raye act this way. As Raye sits there and cries, a ball of pure white energy descends from the trees above. When the ball hits the ground, it begins to grow bigger until it has Raye inside of it. The others try to get her out, but there is no way to get her out. Raye begins to panic. She thinks that she is finally going to get what she wants, but then she hears a familiar voice. "Raye, what happened was not your fault. None of us knew that if we split up a new evil would show up. I don't want you to be sad. I don't want any of you to be sad. I want to be there with you guys. I'm not suppose to make contact with anyone, but I can't help helping you. You guys are my family, now and forever. I will be with you again soon." "Serena, can I tell the others? You know that they found your transformation brooch and they are trying to figure out who started the locket?" "I know. Go ahead and tell them. I don't have much time left. This ghostly body will start to wear down. The more power I use from it the faster it will wear out. I know that the five of you can figure out how to get me back, but I will only be able to watch from the sides now. If I use all the energy in this ghostly body, you will not be able to get me back ever." "How do we get you back?" The light begins to fade in and out. "Raye, I must leave before I fade out now. I could not let them hurt you, but I used too much energy. I will be near you all from now on I promise." "Serena, How do we get you back?" As the light begins to fade away Raye hears a very faint voice responds to her question, "Find my power." With that the light fades completely and Raye is left on the ground with her friends looking at her. She turns to look at them with a big smile on her face. They look at her puzzled not knowing why she went from crying to smiling. "Who wants to get Serena back?" she asks. They all look at each other and then back to Raye. Raye starts telling them the whole story from her point of view. By the time she gets done, they all have smiles on their faces. "I just want to know what she meant by 'Find my power.' Does anyone know?" Tuxedo begins to laugh. They all turn and look at him. "It's simple, Mina, we are going to go search for the Silver Crystal, but not tonight. We are going to go rest for now. We will start our quest after we rest." ________________________________________ 

Surprises for Antasha 

"No, this can't be happening! Mars should have died! There was no one there to save her! Where did that light come from?" Antasha is not pleased. One of her best fighters has just been destroyed and she doesn't know who did it. "Replay that battle again, but this time show me the origin of that energy, " she commands her mirror. She watches at the source of the energy. A transparent female form comes into view. She looks very carefully as the female form takes on the shape of Sailor Moon. "No, this can't be!" Antasha yells. "Oh, but it is, Daughter." Antasha spins around and runs to the opening of the void. She looks surprised and bewildered at the spot on the wall. "I thought you killed her, Mother?" "You spoiled little brat," a face begins to form on the surface of the void, "did you really think that you would get away with what you wanted. I was weak when you threw me into the void to try and destroy me, but not weak enough to keep from casting one last spell." Etheria begins to laugh. Her laugh causes the whole castle to shake. As the laughter dies away, Antasha, whose anger has been building, let's loose all her rage. "I will win yet, Mother. I will have the Prince of Earth, and I will destroy that ghost." "Daughter, how do you destroy something that is already dead?" Etheria erupts into laughter once more. "She had to defend her friend, Sailor Mars. Her power is getting weak. Not even with your spells will she last that way forever. Besides, I know you don't have any power in the void." "I didn't make her a ghost, Child. Her power source made her a ghost. I just helped it release the energy." Antasha tires of hearing her mother. "I have heard enough. Void close!" The void begins to close. Just as it is about to finish closing, laughter comes from the closing hole until the hole is completely closed. ______________________________________ 

Evil Makes a Change 

The four girls and Darien are about to leave the temple and head back to his apartment to rest when a gray light begins to shine over head. They immediately transform and ready themselves for a creature to appear, but what forms in front of them is a person. They immediately realize who the person is. It is the person they have been dreading to see, Etheria. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are about to throw their attacks when Etheria begins to speak to them. "I come in peace." The four scouts and Tuxedo Mask stop in their tracks. They do not know if they should believe her. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask all turn to look at Mars. She looks back to Etheria and concentrates. "Some how she is different then when we fought her in Dark World. I think that she can be trusted." "I want to give you something, but it is not what I had wanted o give you." There is puzzlement on each of their faces. Etheria beckons for them to come closer and to sit on the ground next to her. "I don't have much time to tell you what you need to know, so I am going to show it to you." Etheria puts her hands into the air, and a gray light surrounds her hands. As the gray light surrounds them fully, Etheria's memories are shown to them. ________________________________________ 

On the Lookout 

Antasha knows that some of her mother escaped the void before it had fully closed. She has to find that part before it ruins everything. She keeps looking on the Earth. Finally, she sees the gray light. "No, Mother, I will not let you!" She yells at the mirror. "Kianna, take five of your strongest warriors and destroy the four female scouts and Mother. Capture Tuxedo Mask and bring him to me." "Yes, My Lady." Kianna disappears. ________________________________________ 

Etheria's Story 

The memories of who and what Etheria was flow out to the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Etheria had been a happy young woman. She had a husband and a daughter that loved her. They had lived on a world where all things lived together in peace and harmony. One day, an evil came to their happy world. It was a darkness that slowly blanketed the world, choking out all the light and killing everything that lived there. The people tried to fight the effects of the evil, but the more they fought the faster it took them over. The people that were taken over became hideous creatures that served the darkness. At least the ones that survived. Her husband came to her and told her that he had a plan to rid the world of the evil. He left to try to free their dying world. She became worried about her love when he did not come home within a few hours, so she went out to find him. A short while after she left, she found him. He was on the ground, motionless. She rushed to him and gathered him up in her arms. He opened his eyes and reached a hand up to her cheek to stroke away the tears that were falling. He removed the tears once, and then his hand fell limp to his side. He closed his eyes and died in her arms. She was upset by the loss of her husband and did not want to watch her daughter die and be taken away from her as her husband had been. She looked up into the darkness and told the darkness that she would do anything to save her daughter from the same fate. That was when Dark World was created. The light slowly fads from the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They look at her in amazement. "When I saw you mourn over the loss of Serena, I remembered the day that I mourned for my husband." A single tear forms in her eye. "Tuxedo Mask, come here. I have something for you." He approaches the form of Etheria. He sees that what is forming is not a tear, but the Silver Crystal. She reaches up and wipes the crystal from her eye and hands it to him. "The night she died, this came to me when I started to cry. Bring her back to you. Don't be like me." Before she can finish her sentence, she lets out a scream of pain and disappears. _____________________________________ 

Unwelcome Guests 

Kianna and her team arrive just as they are emerging from the bubble of light. They watch and wait for the right moment to destroy their former mistress. The time arrives in a matter of moments. She lets out a blast of energy to dissipate Etheria's ghostly form. The scream is heard and the ghostly form disappears. "A greeting from your daughter, Mistress Etheria." Tuxedo Mask sticks the crystal in his pocket as he turns to yell at the scouts, "We have trouble!" The scouts have already started running over to where Tuxedo Mask is. They hear Etheria's scream. When Tuxedo Mask yells, they came running even faster. Tuxedo Mask throws his roses and the girls use their powers, but they are slowly starting to lose the battle. They are getting tired and energy is running low. They are about to lose hope in surviving this battle when they hear a comforting and familiar voice. "Moon Crystal Power!" They all look in the direction of the voice. They all feel a sudden sadness as they watch the ghostly form transform into Sailor Moon. As they watch her transform, bolts of energy hit Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. Another bolt of energy flies towards the group, but this one is to restrain Tuxedo Mask. The four girls fall to the ground and Tuxedo Mask struggles against his restraints. As the transformation ends, she sees what has happened to her friends. "We failed you again, Princess, but we will be with you soon." The voice is so weak that she can not tell whom it belongs to. "Sailor Moon, you can't help us. I don't want to lose you." She looks at Tuxedo Mask's tear filled eyes. " I love you, Muffin." As she says those words, she begins to glow with a bright white light. "Because I love you and the scouts, I do this." The light becomes brighter; it grows so bright that no one can keep his or her eyes open. "I will not let anyone hurt my friends! Moon Crystal Activation!" The light becomes so intense that heat can be felt from it. Kianna and her warriors don't know what to do. As the light becomes brighter and warmer, they feel a peace surround them. The feeling is a feeling that they have not felt in a long time. They are wrapped in the light and feel themselves change. They remember the life they had once, before the darkness had come to their world. The light begins to fade, and Tuxedo Mask turns to look at the warriors. Tuxedo Mask watches as the warriors start becoming transparent. After they have become completely transparent, they float over to where Sailor Moon stands, the light still surrounding her. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. Now we are at peace," they say in unison and vanish. Sailor Moon goes to her four friends on the ground. She begins to let the last of her energy out to them. They try to protest, but she will not listen to them. "I told you, I don't want you to join me. I want to be with you. Live and follow your dreams. Goodbye." With those words the ghostly figure of Sailor Moon becomes a ghostly ball of light. The ball of light floats to Tuxedo Mask and brushes his cheek. It lingers for a few seconds and then disappears. ____________________________________________ 

The End of Dark World 

"No, this can't be! I can't be defeated!" Antasha cries. "Oh, Daughter, but it is true." Antasha turns to see six figures standing behind her. As she stares at them, the figures begin to glow with a bright gray colored light. The light soon over takes the world. When the light fades, there is nothing left but an empty expanse of space. _____________________________________________ 

A Visit to Say Goodbye 

Raye, Lita, Ami, Mina, and Darien walk to the cemetery together. They are going to say goodbye to Serena and do as she asked them to do. They are going to go on with their lives. When they approach the gravesite, Ami stops them all. "The last form that we saw her in was her Sailor Moon form. I think the scouts need to pay honor to their fallen leader. It maybe the last time we ever take on that form." She waits to hear a response. As she waits, each girl pulls out her transformation stick. They look at them, and then they point them towards the sky. "Venus Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" As the four girls transform, Darien pulls out his transformation rose. He is part of the team, and he also wants to pay honor to the fallen leader of the scout. The four scouts and Tuxedo Mask take each other's hands, Mars and Venus taking Tuxedo Mask's hands and Mercury taking Venus's hand and Jupiter taking Mars's hand, and walk to the marker. When they got closer, Tuxedo Mask lets go of Mars and Venus's hands. From his pocket, he brings out Serena's transformation broach. He takes out his cane and walks over to the marker. He places the cane on the marker near the star locket. He extends the cane to put a hole in the marker, then withdraws the cane from the hole. In the hole, he places Serena's transformation broach. "She deserves to have the broach and the crystal here." The four girls nod in approval. He touches the marker one last time and the locket begins to play. "Goodbye, My Love. You will always be in my heart." Tears run down his face and land on the broach and locket. He put his hand out and makes the locket stop playing. He decides to give the girls a chance to say goodbye and walks a short distance away. As the girls stand around the marker, they have a sudden urge to grab each other's hands. Upon taking each other's hands, their transformation cries come to the tips of their tongues. As they stand there, a ghostly figure materializes in front of them. It is Etheria. "Dark World is gone. I am sorry that it took the sacrifice of your friend for it to happen. I wish there is something I could do, put my powers are gone." Etheria looks down at the marker and puts her hand on it. "Thank you, Young Fallen Warrior." After Etheria says those words, she disappears. The girls stand there, hands still linked, and cry. Their friend, the one who saw the good in everyone is gone. She was sacrificed for a world she did not know and for them. They want her back. "Say it," a voice on the wind is heard saying. "Say goodbye your way." They recognize Etheria's voice. "Mars Star Power!" Mars shouts. A red light surrounds her. "Goodbye, Meatball Head," she says to herself. "Mercury Star Power!" Mercury shouts. A blue light surrounds her. "Goodbye, My friend. I will always remember our first battles together," she says to herself. "Venus Star Power!" Venus shouts. An orange light surrounds her. "Serena, you will be missed. Goodbye, Princess," she says to herself. "Jupiter Star Power!" Jupiter shouts. A green light surrounds her. "I will miss cooking for you. I wish I could have made one last meal for you. Goodbye, Serena," she says to herself. Then, their voices become one. "Sailor Star Power!" Tuxedo Mask watches as the different colors of the girls' flow together. They begin to mix together. They mix until they become a bright white color. The light hovers over the marker, then shoot down into the marker. The marker shakes from all of the energy that is released into it from the light. The marker can not take all of the energy and it explodes into a pile of dust. The locket and broach land on top of the pile of dust unharmed. Tuxedo Masks comes over to look at the pile and the girls stare in disbelief. As they stand there staring, the Star Locket begins to play its melody. Tuxedo Mask goes to the locket to shut it off. Tears fill his eyes as he approaches the pile of dust. He can not hold his tears back anymore. They flow freely from his eyes and land on the broach and locket. A light begins to shine from the broach as his tears rain down on it. The light surrounds them and the light lights the whole area. The light gets so bright that they can not see. After what seems an eternity, the light subsides. They look at where the Star Locket and transformation broach are, but they are gone. Lying there instead is a girl dressed like the Sailor Scouts. Her outfit is white with a blue trim and a red bow in the front and back. She has long, blonde pigtails. Her eyes slowly flutter open. Tuxedo Mask draws closer to her and collects her in his arms. She looks into his eyes and sees the look of joy in them. She gives a weak smile and closes her eyes. Her whole body goes limp. He clutches her to him protectively. "Don't you leave me again, Serena. I need you." He rises to his feet, looks towards the girls, and heads for his apartment. The four girls follow after him. ___________________________________________ 

Darien's Apartment 

The four girls finally talk Darien into letting go of the body of Sailor Moon. They get her cleaned up and placed into Darien's bed before they let him back near her. During the cleaning, Ami gives her a thorough check up. "She is very weak," Ami assured them. "We need to let her rest." Darien goes in and sits by Serena's side, while the others go into the living room to sleep. He sits there and keeps a watch over her until he finally falls asleep. __________________________________________ 

She Can't Be Gone 

The sunlight begins to shine into the bedroom. It shines straight into Darien's eyes and wakes him up. After he gets his thoughts collected, his eyes go straight for the bed, but Serena was gone. He knew that what had happened the night before had not been a dream. It couldn't be, he assured himself. "Serena!" He yells through the apartment as he runs from the bedroom. By this time he as woke the others up with his screaming. It takes the girls a moment, but then they realize what he is screaming about. They run to him and try to calm him down. "Darien, she can't be gone." "Raye is right," chimed in Mina. "She is too weak to get very far." "We'll go out and look for her. You stay here in case she comes back." Lita suggested. The girls run out the door. By the time the four girls get downstairs, Lita is laughing uncontrollably. Ami, Mina, and Raye turn to look at Lita "What is so funny?" Raye demands of Lita. All Lita can do is point to Darien's balcony. ____________________________________________ 

Surprises for Darien 

Darien doesn't know what to do. He just gets Serena back, and now she is gone again. He starts thinking about where Serena may have gone, when he can feel a breeze drift through the apartment. He can see that the doors to the balcony are open. He walks over to close them, but something tells him to go out onto the balcony instead. He walks over to the edge of the balcony and looks at the city that lay below. He is wondering where Serena can be in the city. "Good morning, Muffin." Darien spins around. He wants to look into her blue eyes and hold her, but he is frozen in his spot. She rises to her feet and begins to walk towards him. She makes it a few steps before she begins to fall. She is still very weak. Darien dashes to her side and catches her before she can fall to the ground. He picks her up into his arms and carries her over to the edge of the balcony. He holds her close and kisses her. "Never leave me again." "I never will, My Love. I will always protect you from now on." "I love you, Muffin." "I love you, Serena." He leans over and kisses her again. He never wants to let her go. ______________________________________ 

The End? 

Four figures look up at the balcony. Smiles come across the faces of the four figures as they watch the scene on the balcony. They are happy they have Serena back and that Darien got the one he loves back. They are happy that everything will be normal again. They are a family once more. ________________________________________________________________________ If there are any comments, good or bad, please e-mail me at lady_sylver_moon@hotmail.com. Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I do this for fun and relaxation. Besides imitation is the best form of flattery. (Hope I got that right. Sometimes I am as bad as Minako when it comes to sayings.) Thank you for reading. If you would like to see some of my stories with music and pictures, please visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Realm/8353. 


End file.
